Sit and Watch the Sunlight Fade
by bummersummer
Summary: Something Revy quickly learned was that Balalaika was not one to waste time, not even in sex. She doesn't believe in shyness, or patient waiting when they were first alone together. There isn't a hesitation in really anything she does. Explicit sex.


First time writing a sex scene. Can you tell? Was fun and hard at same time. Hope you enjoy. Characterization slips at the end, in my opinion.

* * *

Revy admittedly, was a needy, whiny bitch.

Balalaika learned that early on, when they had one of their rare dinners together. The table was covered with a stark white tablecloth that was three inches from hitting the floor, and the lighting in the restaurant was always subdued. It was upscale- no doubt, because the portions were small and there always seemed to be older rich men with incredibly younger girls. When asked, Balalaika would state that this was a very private place; so there's no need to worry for trouble. She'd drawn the word 'trouble' out, a small malicious smile dawning on her face, tilting her head humorously.

She had taken a sip of the red wine from Balalaika's cup, about to comment how weird this shit tasted, and then nearly choked on it.

Revy felt the point of a high heel forced up against her crotch, grinding hard against her cunt. Balalaika twisted her ankle harshly, causing a soft cry to emit from Revy's mouth. Her clitoris gave a soft spasm at the shock of the hard movement; her thighs clamped shut. She slapped a hand to her mouth, biting on her pointer finger. She'd wore her only dress again, which looked basically like a long black tank top. There was no need in her eyes to wear tights, and thus she had absolutely no barriers beside her underwear that could lessen the sharp blow.

All that met her surprised gasp as a polite smile, as Balalaika lightly took back her glass. The blonde raised it to her lips, tilted her head back, and downed the rest of the wine in the glass. Setting it down on the table, she supported her head with a hand, her hair pooling over her shoulders.

"Hm? I had a terrible thirst. In fact, I still do. We couldn't sit here without beverages, don't you agree?" The blonde kept the small smile on her face, a twitch at the corner of her mouth betraying the want to break into a sadistic grin.

"Sis!" Revy grunted out, her teeth grinding. She tried to twist her hips away, but whenever she tried to move, Balalaika would easily angle the heel back to where it was first placed. Her ankle continued a rotating, pressuring rhythm.

"Now Two Hands, this is not how we behave at a place like this-"

Their waiter walked cautiously up to their table, wringing his hands. He was painfully young, and had a clear idea about who the two of them were. Even taking their orders he seemed to have broken out in a sweat. But he didn't take a second glance. Swallowing hard, the waiter raised his hand and clasped his hands in front of him. "Are you ladies finding everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, I think the food was excellent, would you say the same?" Balalaika said pointedly to Revy. Her blue eyes were wide, falsely questioning.

Revy grimaced and nodded. "Y-yeah it's-" The sharp heel twisted again, and pressed to another sensitive point. Her legs tensed, and despite the pain, to her shame, was a flicker of arousal. Her heart pounded in her chest; her senses sharpened due to the fear of the other people noticing. If that waiter realised what was going on, Revy was literally going to kill somebody. "It's great."

"However... Could we have more wine please? Same as before. Thanks." Balalaika stated, gesturing to the empty glasses set before the two of them. The pain had decreased, the heel of the shoe still stabbed into her, but it moved at a slow pace, focusing on a region Balalaika knew would make Revy sweat.

The waiter nodded, and went briskly in the direction of the bar far across from them. What had always intrigued Revy abut that bar was, alongside the many shelves full of common and uncommon alcohol, was the wooden carvings of twisted faces and animals adorning the sides. It was a dark, old wood, and when they'd be near to the bar itself Revy would always steal glances; the state of such a colossal structure to serve alcohol of all things seemed both silly and astounding.

" Ca... can we fucking go home sis?" Giving a warning kick to Balalaika's leg that wasn't tormenting her, Revy's eyebrows creased and she hunched over the table. She felt arousal seize at the base of her spine, flared low at the base of her hips.

"And why would we do that? I just ordered us some more wine." The blonde sighed, clearly annoyed. She didn't retaliate at the kick, choosing to comb through her hair as if bored. A small wicked smile spread on her face, and her eyes flickered back to Revy's heaving form. Her gaze was heated, her pupils dilated.

"Because," Revy hitched a breath at another harsh twist, and the pressure seemed to increase, and her cunt began to pulse from pain rather then pleasure. Her left hand scrambling for purchase, to grab or to crush anything, something to take the edge off. Her hand settled on the edge of the table, nails biting into the tablecloth. "Because it fucking hurrtttts. I'll do anything-"

"I know you will. I don't see why you need to act so dramatic." Balalaika's remarked teasingly, a wry chuckle sitting low in her throat, as she sat regarding Revy, something like lust glinting hotly in her icy gaze.

Balalaika became more intense when she was aroused- needy wasn't a word for her, because if she wanted something she'd just fucking take it, no begging or asking required. If she wanted Revy to do something, it would be a harsh shove onto the bed or onto her knees. It was her confident determination that never broke, and it made Revy furious that they weren't somewhere, anywhere besides this fucking restaurant, mostly because her cunt was bending inwards at this point.

"Sis," Revy started to whisper, before it dropped into a whine. "Sis, let's go. _Fuck_ me,"

All that met her whining was an even wider grin.

* * *

Balalaika had just shut the bedroom door when Revy lunged at her, half-crazed from their dinner and the ride home. They had been driven home by a man who wasn't one of Balalaika's soldiers, but the blonde spoke to him in Russian all the same. Revy had rubbed her thighs together desperately, throughout the entire ride Balalaika made no move to touch her; no brush of the shoulders or hands, just silent ignoring. Her cunt throbbed, and she wondered how much a clit could bruise before it fucking fell off.

"You fucking tease!" Revy groaned against Balalaika's mouth, hand wrapping around her head to tug her down into the kiss. She's getting bolder now, trying to get some semblance of control; Revy may have been prodding Balalaika to put her in her place, and she knew Balalaika would do, happily, _just_ that. Their teeth roughly scraped together, and Balalaika gripped Revy by the neck to keep Revy from toppling the both of them.

Their kisses were deep and hungry. Revy opened her lips, and kissed Balalaika until she was sure she felt a little dizzy. Balalaika responding with enthusiasm, as she did countless times, even allowing a soft moan into Revy's mouth. Revy ran a hand through Balalaika's thick locks, drawing her towards her, noses bumping.

"What do you want, Two Hands?" Balalaika purred into Revy's mouth, tightening her hold on her neck to force Revy to look up at her. She put Revy's lip between her teeth and pulled, sinking her incisors into the thick flesh, before blessedly letting go.

"Fuck, I-" Revy's eyes fluttered shut at the lack of oxygen. She swallowed, and the muscles of her throat rippled against Balalaika's palm. The gunslinger ran her fingers down Balalaika's broad shoulders, setting on her chest, and pressing into where she knew Balalaika's nipples were. Her fingers were lazy, fumbling as she desperately tried to unbutton the red suit jacket.

"Can you look at me when I'm talking to you? There." Balalaika's other hand seized Revy's burgundy hair, holding her still; nails digging into her scalp.

Revy struggled to swallow again, trying to sound as clear as possible. She was turned on, too turned on for being near strangled. "I want, you b-bitch, to fuck me, and I wanna f-fuck you too,"

"Oh?" A sadistic grin spread across Balalaika's face, bending down to press another violent kiss. She broke down the gates of Revy's mouth with a gentle slide of her tongue, pierced her bleeding lips with her teeth, tugging until she could feel the broken moans pouring from Revy's mouth. Revy was weakly running her tongue back into Balalaika's mouth, her focus blurring. She sucked the blonde's tongue desperately, bumping her teeth with Balalaika's upper lip.

She turned her face away, leaving Balalaika to lick her jawline, up to her ear, where she dug her teeth into her earlobe. Revy's fingers were shaking, only managing to free one button before she gripped Balalaika's top to steady herself. Her thighs felt weak, whether from the suffocation or arousal she couldn't tell, and she also couldn't tell if she overtly wet or she pissed herself.

"U-Until it hurttsss... Sisss." She ended it with a whine, blending the last word into a hiss, her eyes fluttering, bruised lips pouting. Whining set Balalaika off; to see Revy submissive, only to her, to see her mouthing off and shooting civilians in public to seeing her shudder like a fucking virginal maiden made her blood boil.

Unraveling her hand from Revy's tangled tresses, Balalaika used the hand on Revy's throat to toss her onto the bed, feeling the sudden gasp for air between her fingers. She'd muttered something in Russian, her voice cracking in the middle. Balalaika's chest heaved, her suit jacket rumpled and the collar of her dress shirt askew.

Something Revy quickly learned was that Balalaika was not one to waste time, not even in sex. She doesn't believe in shyness, or patient waiting when they were first alone together. There isn't a hesitation in really anything she does. If Revy had met her years ago, she'd have been overwhelmed and scared. But now, in this hellhole of everybody fucking lying and scheming and killing, Balalaika's straightforwardness was a relief, not a burden. She's a world away from the men Revy grew up around. The Russian's want is simple, like her love for violence, and she didn't fucking even bother to mask her lust as something else.

Revy hit the bed hard, knocking what little air she held in her lungs, letting out a sharp cough. She sat up, panting, sucking in oxygen, hand rubbing her throat. Pressing slightly, she could feel the soreness begging for a bruise to blossom around her whole neck. Dots flickered in her eyesight as she heaved herself up, her head feeling heavy enough to make her fall downward. Kicking off her heels, she adjusted herself, flipping the hair out of her face.

Balalaika strutted towards her, reaching out and grabbing both of Revy's thighs roughly, dragging her to almost the edge of the bed. A groan left her lips, nails digging into Revy's muscles. Sliding between Revy's bent legs, the blonde wrenched the dress over Revy's small ass and over her head. Raising both her arms to aid in the removal, Revy moaned as the cold air hit her breasts, her nipples hard. She abandoned the dress on the floor, barely sparing a glance.

Teasingly, Balalaika slowly unbuttoned her jacket, managing to gracefully do so, as if she didn't have long acrylics. Revy's eyes followed, lips parted, taking in harsh breaths, spreading her thighs more to expose her swollen center. The fabric of her undergarment was wet, pressed slick to the shape of her mound. Feeling a low pulse between her legs, and the wetness on her inner thighs, Revy whimpered at the cold air meeting it. She supported herself onto her elbows, eyes locked onto Balalaika's actions.

Balalaika dropped her jacket on the floor, hands returning to running down Revy's thighs. Her hard gaze dropped to Revy's cunt, taking in a sharp inhale.

"You're already soaking these through," The blonde said in patent approval, running her long fingers up Revy's toned thighs, stroking achingly back and forth, each time ever nearer to the apex of Revy's legs. "Two Hands, how indecent, hm? To be so wet already."

Revy quivered violently, arching her back into Balalaika's grasp. She'd been real surprised the first time Balalaika had said such things and almost came right on the spot. The blonde had exploited Revy's hidden secrets mercilessly, murmuring such things that Revy wouldn't imagine someone even dreaming- actually, daring- of speaking to her. When alone Balalaika would casually mention vulgar things; teasing her at dinner, like tonight, the actions she knew would utterly unravel her as much as when they kissed and touched and fucked.

She cupped her breasts, running her tanned fingers over the sensitive peaks. Revy was sensitive, too sensitive, and she couldn't focus on anything. She ached, her abused clit ached, and so did her fucking throat. "T-Take your fucking shirt off, sis."

Balalaika's eyes flickered up the pillows from Revy's chest, her face unreadable. Her breath was fast, exhaling hard. She undid the three top buttons of her white dress shirt, exposing her cleavage and the lace of her crimson bra. Her hands ceased the action, and instead adjusted her hair, tilting her head at Revy silently.

Sitting up, Revy uncomfortably ground her cunt into the cold duvet, continuing to unbutton Balalaika's shirt, knuckles brushing against pale skin with angry, pink scars lashed across the torso. The blonde was always warm, almost unbearably so on hot nights. The shirt took forever to get off, Revy's fingers fumbling over each other clumsily, like a teenage boy. Forcing the bottom one open, the shirt slid gracelessly off of Balalaika's muscular arms and became a puddle of fabric on the floor.

As Revy unhooked her bra that looked more like wired lingerie, Balalaika tugged her pencil skirt down over her wide hips, pooling around her feet.

"_Fuck_, sis," Revy whined, pressing closer to Balalaika's chest. She dragged a wet line from one large breast to the other with her tongue, pressing her face into the valley between them to groan admiringly into the blonde's skin. Her nipples stiffened at the touch of her hot mouth, and Revy luxuriously paid attention to both of them, wrapping her lips around and then sliding them between her teeth, biting until she heard a pleasant hiss in response, with a hand running through her hair. Revy placed her hand between Balalaika's thighs, stroking her cunt's cleft with her thumb.

"Funny how you're calling _me_ indecent, huh?" Revy teased, her eyebrow arching, a small smirk playing on her lips. She lightly nipped at one of Balalaika's breasts, playfully. They have a nice curve about them, with soft peaks that Revy sometimes had difficult getting her lips off of them. Two of her fingers teased aside Balalaika's red panties, feeling the slick wet heat in her folds, sliding from the opening to her clit. She pushed one finger inside, to the second knuckle, feeling the muscles clench at the intrusion. She removed the digit and raised it to her lips, locking eyes with Balalaika.

Revy sucked her finger lightly, wrapping her mouth around it, blinking slowly up at the blonde.

A sharp shove knocked Revy on her back, and rough hands thrust her thighs apart, pink nails digging in so hard that she worried she'd bleed. The air left her lungs, so fast she couldn't even gasp. The blanket felt cool in comparison to the heat she felt everywhere.

Before she could respond in kind, she felt a tongue running down her inner thigh. Revy learned from Balalaika, with a smile, where in that thigh, laid the femoral artery, where if it was cut, she'd be dead in minutes. Revy barely has time consider what's happening before Balalaika is between her legs, opening her lips through the cloth of her underwear, licking and sucking until the fabric is molded around her cunt, after which she pulls back as if admiring it.

"Sis, come on, fu- please, please," Arching her cunt up closer to the blonde's face, Revy can hardly speak, can hardly force out words that died in her throat, almost screaming. Balalaika hooked her thumbs on the piece of fabric and pulled them down, over her legs; throwing them onto the floor without a second glance. She settled back down to near her now naked center, parting Revy's curls with her fingers and stayed motionless; close enough for Revy to feel the heat of her breath and nothing else.

"Sis-" Revy fisted the blanket in her left hand, the right going down and moving Balalaika's hair out of the way.

Muttering something in Russian, Balalaika ran her tongue between her soaking folds, teasing the opening leisurely in circles. It dipped in, curling, and pressing, teeth flashing ever so dangerously to her cunt. Her hands held Revy's thighs in an iron grip, willing her to stay still, because she had a damn annoying habit of nearly clamping her legs around the blonde's head when she came. She rubbed up against Balalaika's face, her hand open palmed on her head, a desperate effort to bring her closer, to get her tongue deeper, for anything.

"Two Hands," Balalaika replied, her words coming out wet and unrestrained and sounding obscene, only proving to make Revy wetter. Her blue eyes caught Revy's wide ones, before closing. Revy clasped the blonde's hair tightly, until she was sure it was painful, but Balalaika didn't stop in her ministrations. Revy removed her hand from grasping the sheets and held it to her mouth, gnawing on the knuckles in a futile effort to remain quiet.

Revy almost came when Balalaika moved to take her swollen clit in her mouth, lips sucking and ever so pulling, a sympathetic sound vibrating through her mouth at the sight of it. She wanted to return the favor, so, so badly, another whine leaving her lips, her thighs attempting to close. The grip on her legs tightened, forcing them apart even more so. Balalaika sucked harder, rubbing her tongue against it, pulling it apart to touch the sensitive mound that laid underneath; Revy let out a muffled scream, biting down on her fingers.

Her mouth felt hot and slick, and Revy could feel release coming, arriving on a goddamn gold chariot, and she groans at the thought of how vulgar the whole scene must look.

The orgasm came fast, and Revy reeled her head back and bit down on her lip hard, her hand covered in crescent-shaped marks and shaking, curling into a fist. Shuddering moans left her mouth, feeling herself leak onto Balalaika's face, her thighs shaking and trembling, she slammed her head down and whimpered. "I-I'm, I came, I fucking, I came, bitch, Sis, now l-let me-"

"One more." Came the reply, muffled by flesh, and Revy felt aching again, as Balalaika's tongue entered her opening again, messily seeking to lap up what occurred. It wasn't long before she came again, just by the realization of what she was doing, redness arising on her cheeks, blushing hard because she made an utter mess, and she could feel a droplet of their mixed fluids run down her body to the bed.

It took a minute for Revy to stabilize, and she hardly noticed the fingers leaving her thighs, allowing her legs to clamp together, feeling the wetness travel. If she wasn't sore before, she was _now_. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her lungs struggled to fill up with air. "_Damn_ it, Sis."

Balalaika stripped off her panties and garters. Spare rectangles of moonlight filtered through the curtains, illuminating the amount of clothes strewn across the floor. Revy sat up, blinking slowly, taking in the visage of pink jagged scars running from the blonde's face to her thighs, the unaffected skin marked with smaller, whiter scars. She was more toned then Revy could ever hope of being, muscled yet with curves; a tight waist with large hips and shoulders. And tall, so damn tall. Her light colored hair was thick, and without it being up came down to her hips.

"You're so messy, Two Hands." Balalaika said, wiping the lower half of her face with her wrist; the way her jaw moved made Revy realize, in am embarrassing fashion, that the blonde was still tasting her.

Revy brought herself closer, nearly crawling to where Balalaika had just undressed. Her legs barely worked, and she placed a hand down to steady herself. Her arms shot out to wrap around Balalaika, hands dropping to the beginning of her ass kneading while wrenching her closer.

"Get your ass over here," Revy's voice cracked, all semblance of trying to arrest dominance from Balalaika going out the window. She was sweating, and still panting. Balalaika was not bothered, the only thing betraying that was the attention her cunt was trying to seek. Balalaika was more trimmed then she was. "I wanna taste your cunt too."

Balalaika let out a chuckle, deep in the back of her throat. She was out of breath too. "Since you asked so nicely,"

The blonde climbed onto the bed breaking out of Revy's grasp. Revy grew annoyed at the loss, watching her with a heated gaze. Flipping her hair off her shoulder, Balalaika wrapped her hand around Revy's forearm and dragged her into another kiss. Their lips nearly missed, sloppily licking into each others mouths.

Revy's fingers fluttered across the scar marring Balalaika's face, fleetingly feeling the texture that she only ever gets to touch when the blonde is fast asleep. She cupped her neck and brought her in, swiping her tongue across pink lips. Their kisses were sweeter now, the passion remained but Balalaika's violence had seemed to recede back into her. Balalaika nipped lightly at the gunslinger's top lip, before ducking down and kissing Revy's bruised bottom lip. She pressed her fingers to Revy's breasts, massaging, lightly carving her nails along Revy's peaks.

Lightly prodding Balalaika to lay on her back in turn, Revy climbed on top, straddling her hips. The blonde let out a low gasp when Revy's cunt sat on her navel, feeling the still warm dampness between her thighs. It's nice- involuntary, hitching, and rising before regretfully swallowing the noise.

Revy pressed small bites along the cords of Balalaika's neck, licking where she left darkened marks. The texture of the scars felt foreign under her tongue, as it always did, the warm uneven texture feeling even stranger under her teeth. Her hands supported herself on either side of Balalaika's shoulders, her fingers twitching.

"Move down, will you?" Balalaika ordered, palming Revy's jaw to make her focus. Her pupils were blown out, lips flush, and it was closest Revy ever heard of her begging.

Roughly Balalaika nudged her down, past her breasts and to her cunt, that looked awfully swollen, and neglected.

Revy is not as curvy or soft as the blonde. She doesn't smell of perfume and isn't polite. If anything, Balalaika would compare her to the soldiers she met forever ago in Afghanistan, that would shoot at the refugees to scare them, that had a desperate need for control and kill anything that didn't have their colors. At the time, Revy had taken it as a compliment. The gunslinger for all her years living had praised her lack of control, but pressing her vulnerabilities deep, so deep that it's hard to believe she was so subservient in bed to the Russian.

"Oh, sis," Revy sighed, her chin pressing into Balalaika's thigh, feeling the hard muscle flexing underneath. The legs opened, and a string of wetness broke between her folds at the movement.

Her fingers sift through the sparse hair and over the cleft, probing the opening lightly, wetting her pointer finger. Balalaika adjusted her body impatiently, guiding Revy's hand down with her hand, nails on her scalp. Revy entered slowly, adding a second finger as she noted how relaxed the blonde was. Pressing deep, she hooked around the bend and curled, wrist bending. "Fuck,"

"Higher," Balalaika groaned, knees spreading wider. She'd left Revy's scalp alone and was paying attention to her breasts, tugging and groping. Her flat stomach shaking with hard breathing, pitching her lower back up. "Oh- there, there."

Revy grinned, her fingers working the pink flesh, licking her lips and leaning forward. She gave a shy lick to Balalaika's hot clit, hearing a small cry in Russian. Lowering her mouth, she sucked hard, mimicking Balalaika's actions from earlier. Her fingers curved faster, twisting her wrist and pumping in and out, spreading her open and diving in again. The blonde's hips bucked against Revy's face, arching her back and groaning, legs trembling; in response Revy licked hard, tongue ducking between folds and finding the bud, mercilessly licking, hard, back and forth.

Her wrist began to protest, as it rotated and pressed, short nails scraping against Balalaika's wall, met by a hiss. Revy tilted her face, continuing to nurse her clit, feeling the wetness flood onto her chin and fingers, friction gone, just slippery stimulation. The sound was even more vulgar, the quick rhythm increasing still as Balalaika lifted her hips slightly off the bed, only for Revy's unused hand to venture up and gently push her body back down.

Balalaika's moans became louder, more frantic; she shut her jaw hard, the click to teeth audible. She tightened around Revy's fingers, and pulsed, allowing a restrained cry, a barely understandable mutter of Revy's name and Russian peppered in. Stuttering her hips against Revy's hand as she jerked and bucked until she collapsed on the bed. The gunslinger moved her fingers more slowly, petting Balalaika through it, nails skittering across the spot.

Removing her hand, Revy licked the small amount of fluid, face reddening at the indecent nature of it all. She tasted like salt, and soda, and it was something Revy didn't ever tire of. Balalaika had told her that Revy herself tasted like Baikal, the Russian equivalent of Pepsi.

"I didn't use both hands, so I can't make any damn jokes." She stated in a haze, noisily cleaning Balalaika up, nose tip wet. Revy was covered from lower lip to cupid's bow.

Balalaika let out a tired chuckle. Her hips shifted when Revy nuzzled into her, mouth pursed around her cunt. "How understandable."


End file.
